Pretty Woman, Lovely Man
by MariPBlack
Summary: Fics escritas para o projeto O Elemento X, do Fórum 6V.
1. Pretty Woman, Lovely Man

**Disclaimer: **nada me pertence =/

**Observações: **fanfic baseada na música Pretty Woman, de Roy Orbison. É uma UA.

* * *

><p><strong>Pretty Woman, Lovely Man<strong>

Ele estava andando despreocupadamente pela rua quando a viu. Era a mulher mais linda que já vira em toda sua vida! O vestido justo delineava um corpo que fez um arrepio perpassar sua espinha e a maneira que ela andava exalava sensualidade. O pequeno queixo erguido e os olhos envoltos por grandes óculos de sol demonstravam confiança e mistério – eles diziam "Não se aproxime a não ser que eu autorize. Sou eu quem escolho você". Mas o que realmente chamou sua atenção foram os longos cabelos ruivos e lisos que se escondiam por debaixo do chapéu bege.

Desde aquele momento, ele soube que não tinha escolha: queria ela. E por isso a seguiu até o parque. Ela se sentou sobre a grama e abriu um livro grosso no colo. Retirou os óculos escuros e ele pôde ver, mesmo que à distância, que seus olhos eram cor de chocolate. E ele adorava chocolate. Por isso sentou-se um pouco distante dela e pôs-se a observá-la discretamente.

Após algum tempo, ela se levantou fechou o livro e se levantou da grama, o que o fez automaticamente se levantar também. Ele estava se preparando para segui-la quando a viu andar em direção a si. Seus olhos se arregalaram.

- Você não consegue parar de me olhar. – Ela falou, e outro arrepio percorreu a espinha dele ao ouvir a voz firme.

- Não. – Ele respondeu simplesmente, fazendo-a esboçar um sorriso.

- Sou Ginny. – Ela disse, estendendo a mão para ele.

- Harry. – Ele respondeu, apertando sua mão.

- Eu estou indo jantar. Me acompanha? – Ela perguntou.

Ele esboçou um sorriso de canto.

- Claro.

**XXX**

Harry abriu a porta de seu apartamento às cegas, sem nunca desencostar os lábios dos de Ginny. Ela segurava o cós de sua calça e por vezes percorria as mãos pela suas costas, por debaixo da camisa, o que enviava arrepios constantes pelo seu corpo. Ele chutou a porta e a encostou na parede, puxando as pernas dela até que elas estivessem enlaçadas em sua cintura.

Interrompeu o beijo e desceu os lábios pelo pescoço fino e alvo, mordendo-o e lambendo-o, sendo estimulado por gemidos baixos da mulher em seu ouvido. Passou as mãos por debaixo do vestido dela, subindo-o, e apertou sua bunda, fazendo-a ofegar.

Harry sorriu por entre os beijos e abaixou as alças do vestido, puxando-o para baixo e expondo o busto da mulher. Ele parou um momento para olhá-los, com desejo brilhando em seus olhos.

- Você é a mulher mais linda que eu já conheci. – Ele sussurrou, fazendo-a sorrir.

Em seguida levou os lábios a um dos seios, sugando-o, lambendo-o, ouvindo os gemidos aumentarem ainda mais e serem seguidos por puxões em seus cabelos. Pouco tempo depois, porém, Ginny deu um puxão mais forte, o que o fez afastar a cabeça do colo dela, e o beijou brevemente nos lábios.

- Agora é a minha vez. – Ela falou roucamente, com uma voz extremamente sedutora, o que fez Harry sentir-se ainda mais excitado.

Ela colocou os pés no chão e foi empurrando o homem até o sofá, onde o empurrou e ficou de frente para ele. Afastou-se um pouco e foi até o som, ligando-o. Uma música meio agitada começou a tocar e ela sorriu, balançando-se levemente naquele ritmo. Virou-se para ele com um sorriso que fez seu sangue esquentar e caminhou até ele ainda na batida da música. Então ela começou a alisar as próprias pernas, subindo e descendo o vestido, sorrindo ante ao olhar desejoso dele. Os olhos verdes pareciam ter chamas, e ela adorou aquilo.

Então ela chegou ao elástico da calcinha e puxou-a para baixo, jogando-a em Harry, que estava inquieto no sofá observando-a. Ela começou a dançar mais sensualmente e foi até ele, sentando-se do seu colo e sentindo a ereção do homem. Pegou a barra do vestido e puxou-o para cima, tirando-o por fim.

Em seguida, começou a beijar o pescoço do homem ao mesmo tempo em que desabotoava sua camisa. Ao fazê-lo, afastou-se um pouco para admirá-lo, da mesma forma que ele havia feito com ela. E o que viu fez seu sangue esquentar. Ela começou a beijar e mordiscar o peitoral de Harry, arranhando seus braços e o fazendo gemer baixinho. Então foi descendo lentamente as mãos, até chegar ao seu membro, e apertou-o, fazendo o homem soltar um gemido doloroso.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior e sorriu. Tirou o cinto dele e desabotoou a calça, puxando-a para baixo e deixando-o finalmente nu. Agora eram seus olhos que brilhavam de desejo e foi dessa forma que ela o encarou.

- Você é louca por aceitar fazer isso com um estranho. – Ele murmurou, deitando-a no sofá e deitando-se por cima dela.

- Você é o estranho mais adorável que eu já conheci. – Ela disse ofegante, antes de ter seus lábios tomados pelos dele.

**FIM**


	2. Wedding Gift

**Disclaimer: **nada nem ninguém me pertence =/

**Observações: **fanfic baseada na música I Was Made For Loving You, de Kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Wedding Gift<strong>

- Eu quero a atenção de todos agora, porque o noivo tem algo muito importante a dizer!

Todos os presentes se calaram e se viraram para Harry. Sua voz estava mais estrondosa, certamente pelo feitiço _Sonorus_, e havia um copo de firewhisky em sua mão. Por esse conjunto + sua figura cambaleante, todos concluíram o mesmo: ele estava bêbado.

Ginny revirou os olhos. Sabia que não ia dar certo deixá-lo "ir ali rapidinho" com Ron; o irmão não era boa influência para ninguém. Mas daí a fazer _Harry _ficar _bêbado _no dia do _seu casamento _já era demais! Ela se levantou enfurecida e caminhou rapidamente até o agora marido.

- Harry, o que diabos... ? – Mas ele não a deixou terminar a frase, apenas a puxou para um beijo de tirar o fôlego, fazendo todos prenderem a respiração.

- Eu tenho um presente pra minha esposa. – Ele conjurou uma cadeira e a fez se sentar. Olhou para Ron, que estava sentado em frente a um piano, e fez um sinal com uma cabeça. Logo uma melodia _horrível e desafinada _começou a tocar.

_Tonight I wanna give it all to you  
>In the darkness<br>There's so much I wanna do  
>And tonight I wanna lay it at your feet<br>'Cause girl, I was made for you  
>And you were made for me<em>

Harry começou a cantar de maneira extremamente desafinada, enquanto lançava a Ginny uma tentativa de olhar sexy e dançava ridiculamente em volta da cadeira dela.

_I was made for loving you baby  
>You were made for loving me<br>And I can't get enough of you baby  
>Can you get enough of me?<em>

Ele deu vários rodopios em volta da cadeira e puxou a mão dela fortemente, depositando um beijo lá e em seguida fazendo uma espécie de passo de _ballet_ até o piano.

_Tonight I wanna see it in your eyes  
>Feel the magic<br>There's something that drives me wild  
>And tonight we gonna make it all come true<br>'Cause girl, you were made for me_

_And girl, I was made for you_

Harry voltou dando saltinhos até Ginny ao falar sobre "sentir a magia" e rodopiou a varinha, fazendo várias pétalas caírem sobre ela, deixando seus cabelos emaranhados nas pétalas. Em seguida passou uma mão pelas madeixas ruivas, fazendo-os caírem por seu rosto junto com as malditas pétalas, que a fizeram espirrar sem parar. Ela respirou fundo enterrou as unhas nas mãos, para evitar enterrá-las no marido.

_I was made  
>You were made<br>I can't get enough  
>No, I can't get enough<em>

Ele puxou o braço de Ginny, fazendo-a se levantar e a rodopiou várias vezes. Quando a largou, a ruiva caiu de bunda no chão, mais vermelha do que nunca.

_I was made for loving you baby_

Harry finalizou a música puxando-a novamente pelo braço. A pegou no colo e rodopiou com ela várias vezes, até os últimos acordes desafinados acabarem. Em seguida depositou um breve beijo em seus lábios e sussurrou:

- Eu te amo.

Naquele momento, Ginny relaxou e sorriu. Talvez pudesse perdoá-lo, afinal.

- Essa foi a coisa mais horrorosa e desafinada que eu já vi! – George comentou a algumas mesas dali, gargalhando sem parar.


	3. Happier Apart

**Happier Apart**

Ele estava no jardim atrás de sua imensa casa, olhando saudosamente para o túmulo que se encontrava embaixo de uma árvore. A árvore _dela._

_Ginny._

Ele sentia sua falta. Sentia falta de olhar para seus cabelos flamejantes e para seus olhos divertidos. Sentia falta dos beijos calorosos e da pele alva e quente. Mas adorava não tê-la mais por perto reclamando de tudo o que ele fazia e não fazia.

E foi por isso que a matou.

Depois que descobriu a doença terminal, ela passara a ser completamente ciumenta e paranóica. Controlava cada passo do marido e se culpava por nunca tê-lo dado filhos. Por isso o mimava como uma mãe.

E aquilo o deixava louco. Tão louco que, no dia anterior, viu-se jogando uma faca nela. Uma faca que encontrara repouso em sua cabeça.

E agora ela estava ali, 6 palmos sob a terra, no jardim atrás de sua casa, fazendo-o companhia como sempre fez. Mas sem reclamar de nada.

Eram definitivamente mais felizes daquele jeito.


End file.
